Talk:Sesame Street pageants
Computer and island pageants Shouldn't the island and computer pageants be included here? Angie Y. 01:19, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :If you have details and sources for any pageants not listed, feel free to add them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:26, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::I found the computer play: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L2-qYPoeBQ&NR=1 -- Angie Y. 22:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) redlinked EKAs * Episode 2481 - Tooth Decay * Episode 2855 - Tim Robbins Prairie sketches I see this was moved to a category collecting Prairie Dawn sketches, but there are some that didn't involve her. Additionally, the pageants were more ensemble sketches rather than belonging to any one character. — Scott (talk) 18:27, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :On that note, it should also be a Recurring Sketch, and/or The Letter of the Day should also be categorized as Prairie Dawn Sketches by the same definition. — Scott (talk) 18:29, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'll buy that. I moved some things around in an attempt to get a handle on the Sesame Street Sketches section, which is kind of a jumble right now. So I jumbled some things up a little differently. I'd like to avoid putting things in "Recurring Sketches", if possible, just because so many things could be called recurring sketches that it becomes a not-so-meaningful category. Still, I'm just messing with stuff, so it's wide open. -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Bert as Cupid Is this the episodic version of Bert's song "That's Love" (as released on Surprise! and The Best of Bert)? I'm having a vague memory of it that I was hoping someone could confirm or deny. — Scott (talk) 05:57, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes, you're right. --MuppetVJ 18:42, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! — Scott (talk) 18:48, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Three other pageants Sometime before the format change in Season 30, I remember Prairie Dawn organizing three other Sesame Street pageants. *''Emotions:'' Three costumed Muppets are rehearsing a pageant which teaches about love (Bert in a Cupid costume), anger (performer unknown), and happiness (Telly Monster in a clown costume). The segment covers only part of the pageant, however-- ::*Telly has an attack of stage fright, which Ernie quickly resolves. ::*Prairie Dawn opens the pageant with her standard "welcome, dear viewers" song. ::*Bert recites the lines Prairie Dawn has scripted for him; unfortunately, they sound mechanical and insincere to him. ::*Ernie suggests that Bert should explain love in his own words instead; Bert responds by performing an original song about the people, experiences and things he loves most. ::*Prairie Dawn and Ernie approve of the new song, then ask whether Bert wants to make any more changes. ::*Bert responds by ranting loudly about his "ridiculous costume"; Ernie remarks that Bert should have been chosen to perform the "anger" character (who is never identified onstage). *''Computers:'' Several of the Muppet regulars explain about computer parts (disks, screen, keyboard) and their functions. (NOTE: I recall Herry explaining about disks, but forget who mentioned the keyboard and screen; do any other fans have an episode with this pageant recorded?) The actors also explain that because a computer is a machine, it lacks some human needs and abilities. *''Dental care:'' Various Muppet characters explain dental hygiene by playing a tooth, tooth decay, and cleaning items (such as a brush, water and toothpaste). Prairie Dawn does more narrating in this pageant than she typically would; Herry also overacts his role as tooth decay. (Again, I forget the other Muppets involved here; does anyone else have a recording of this pageant?) --Ingeborg 00:04, 24 July 2006 (UTC) A Non-Prairie Dawn Pageant Watch this pageant on YouTube: removed I found this early "pageant" segment which was not hosted by Prairie Dawn. This one was about the life cycle of a butterfly, and the little girl Muppet in charge of it was a small Anything Muppet, with a red & white gingham dress and brown yarn braids. Although the little girl Muppet occupied the usual place at the piano, the opening song was quite different from the standard one. All of this makes me suspect that it was the very first "pageant" segment, before everything we came to know and love had been put into place. -- 20:59, July 30, 2006 ::Come to think of it, this article is titled "Sesame Street Pageants", not "Sesame Street Pageants by Prairie Dawn", so I guess it would be okay to include some pageants from the show that Prairie Dawn was not involved with. --Minor muppetz 03:40, 31 July 2006 (UTC)